


temporarily lost

by myrmidryad



Series: stripped down to the bone [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, Dominant Cosette, Dominant Éponine, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Partners, POV Multiple, Scene Gone Wrong, Threesome - F/F/M, submissive marius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrmidryad/pseuds/myrmidryad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius should have looked around when they came in. He should have perked up. Instead he continued to face away from them, shoulders slumped and head hung low. Éponine knelt in front of him quickly and felt a gut-punch of horror when she saw that his blindfold was wet, and his expression was the picture of misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	temporarily lost

**Author's Note:**

> So I stumbled onto this incredibly sexy and wonderfully well-written webcomic today called [Sunstone](http://shiniez.deviantart.com/gallery/35675685), which is about two women who have a pretty full-on D/s relationship, and I guess that inspired this. You should check it out because it's amazing and the art is stunning.

At the end of the day, it was just a game. With elaborate set-up, scenario-building, and occasionally toys, but stripped down to its bare bones, it was just a game. _Really_ , at its very core, it was just a form of particularly hands-on role play. 

They tended to think up the scenarios together, her and Éponine, and usually they stuck to them pretty well, but sometimes inspiration just struck, like a bolt from the blue, and in the moment, it was a brilliant idea to pull Éponine closer and kiss her properly, really getting into it. 

On the floor in front of them, Marius made a soft sound, almost a whine, and Éponine smiled against her lips, one hand stroking down Cosette’s back. It wasn’t anything they hadn’t done before, but in a scene they usually put on more of a show, and in the end it was for Marius more than each other. For some reason, this time it was different. 

“Blindfold,” Éponine murmured against her cheek, arching into her, and Cosette grinned, pulling away and looking down at Marius. 

He was theirs, shared, and he looked beautiful in nothing but his boxers and restraints, lower lip bitten to redness. His arms were tied behind his back, and his legs were tied together as well, an extra length of rope tying them to his waist so he couldn’t rise to his feet. He didn’t look away from her as she gazed down at him, evaluating the stage he was at. They hadn’t done much so far – some basic teasing, no more – so his head was still pretty clear. 

She knelt in front of him, staying tall to hold the advantage as she buried a hand in his hair and kissed him. He melted immediately underneath her, swaying into her hands until she pulled away and smiled, flicking a glance behind him and nodding. Before Marius could turn his head, Éponine had dropped the blindfold over his eyes and tied it behind his head. 

“Good boy,” she crooned in his ear, and Marius dropped his head and exhaled shakily, goosebumps erupting on his bare skin. Cosette beamed – she loved what Éponine’s lower, huskier voice could do to him. 

She rose swiftly and Éponine moved around Marius to get to her, meeting her embrace halfway. With Marius blindfolded, they were free to act as they pleased, and they kissed as loudly as possible just to tease him. At first, Cosette was more focused on Marius – the way he turned his head towards them, blindly seeking them, and the way he shifted against his bonds, cock heavy and hard between his legs. 

Usually, this was the point where they would turn their attention to him, but this time they just kept kissing each other, and Cosette began to lose herself in the way Éponine kissed her and touched her, giving herself wholeheartedly to the sensations and the accompanying enjoyment. 

They were punishing Marius, after all – that was the whole point of this scene in particular. Why not push it a little? 

So Cosette pulled away with a wicked smile and tugged Éponine towards the door. Éponine looked at Marius, then giggled and followed Cosette out. They hushed each other like naughty children as they quietened themselves enough for Marius to clearly hear them locking him in the bedroom, and then Éponine pulled Cosette against the wall and kissed her hungrily. It didn’t take them long to move to the sofa, needing something to lie down on as they continued. 

 

Marius swallowed, anticipation making his breath catch in his chest when Éponine giggled. But then they left, closing and locking the door, and he could hear them a minute later walking down the hall to the living room, so he knew they weren’t still in the bedroom with him. 

He held out for a while, but after his arousal faded and he started to shrink in on himself, it wasn’t too long until he cracked. “Cosette?” His voice sounded too loud in the silence, and he cleared his throat and tried again. “Éponine? Are you…” 

He shook his head and bit his tongue to keep it still. Two rules broken in as many seconds. Well done, him. He’d spoken _and_ used their names. Idiot. _Idiot_. No wonder they were punishing him. 

He shivered and hunched over, wishing he could at least see. The blindfold was impenetrable, and it was growing more stifling by the second. The safeword was on the tip of his tongue, but he held back from using it because he knew they wouldn’t hear him, and he didn’t think he’d be able to bear it if he used it and nothing happened. It would be too horrible. At least if he didn’t say it, he’d be able to pretend he had at least the option of a choice. 

He started counting in his head, first in French, then English, then German. He got to a hundred in each language before he stopped and sniffed, a lump forming in his throat. Swallowing did nothing to alleviate it, and he screwed up his eyes under the blindfold, despising himself. He was being so stupid, being such an idiot. He’d asked for this, hadn’t he? He’d screwed up on purpose just so that this would happen – what was there to cry about? 

The tears came anyway, and at least the cold went for a while, pushed away by the flush of shame. Humiliation inside of a scene had never been a problem before, but this didn’t feel like a scene anymore. Not when he was on his own like this. 

 _Abandoned. Unwanted._  

He sobbed, noisy in the otherwise silent bedroom, and he choked the next one down, not wanting to ruin everything. They were still playing – this was still part of the scene, and he didn’t want to spoil it for Cosette and Éponine. 

Wherever they were. 

He cried for what felt like ages, though he knew it couldn’t have been longer than ten or fifteen minutes. The ropes cut into his arms when he shook, gasping as quietly as he could as the blindfold soaked up the tears and turned cold against his face – a badge of shame that just made him cry harder, though no less quietly. 

The chill returned when he finally managed to stop, and he clenched his hands together and bowed his head, waiting for his mistresses to return in submissive silence. 

 

“We should check on Marius,” she grinned against Cosette’s shoulder, and Cosette hummed in agreement, rolling on top and kissing her. 

“One more minute.” 

Éponine snickered and stroked a finger from Cosette’s entrance to her clit, the whole area slick and warm. Cosette sighed pleasantly and flopped down on top of her, pinning Éponine’s hand in place between them with no room for manoeuvring. Éponine snorted and blew into Cosette’s ear. “Get off, you lump.” 

“Charming,” Cosette huffed, but got up obligingly. “Honestly, I don’t know why I put up with you.” 

“My sarcasm and fabulous cooking?” Éponine grinned winningly, sitting up and blinking big eyes at Cosette. “Or maybe it’s because you just adore me?” 

“Just because I love you, doesn’t mean I’ll put up with your lip,” Cosette threatened, though she was smiling. 

“Please.” Éponine tossed her hair and stood up, smirking down at Cosette. “You love my lips. As I think we just proved.” 

Cosette sniggered and slipped her arm through Éponine’s. “Pretty conclusively, yeah. Shall we see how our pet is getting on?” 

“Let’s.” Éponine practically danced Cosette to the bedroom, and she was grinning as she unlocked it. Marius was waiting exactly where they’d left him, but Éponine’s smile faded as she registered something slightly off in his posture. Cosette stepped away, obviously seeing it too, and they approached quickly, no longer playing their parts. 

Marius should have looked around when they came in. He should have perked up. Instead he continued to face away from them, shoulders slumped and head hung low. Éponine knelt in front of him quickly and felt a gut-punch of horror when she saw that his blindfold was wet, and his expression was the picture of misery. “Oh –” 

Cosette’s hand lashed out and caught her wrist before she could pull the blindfold down. When Éponine looked at her, furious, Cosette was looking only at Marius. “Marius,” she said quietly, “what’s your word?” 

Marius’ breath hitched as he inhaled, and Éponine realised that Cosette was just putting the control properly back in his hands as he gasped, “Bonaparte.” 

Cosette untied the knot as Éponine pulled the blindfold from Marius’ face, and she thought her heart would actually break when he didn’t open his eyes, but just ducked his head lower, obviously humiliated beyond all limits. Cosette’s fingers were deftly undoing all of their earlier work, and Éponine shuffled forward and put her shoulder under Marius’ forehead for him to lean on as she started untying the rope around his waist. He leaned into her heavily, shoulders trembling a little, and Éponine glanced at Cosette, who looked back gravely. 

As soon as the restraints were gone, they moved Marius to the bed, putting him between them and holding him close. Cosette kept pressing tiny kisses to his shoulder, but Éponine held back, speaking instead. “Marius, what do you want?” 

“I…” Marius looked down at his knees and swallowed before continuing. “I want a shower. On my own.” 

Éponine nodded at Cosette, and she said, “Alright. Take as long as you like – shout if you want us.” 

Marius nodded and got up, walking out without looking back. Éponine flopped back on the bed and cursed. “Could we have fucked that up any worse?” 

Cosette sighed. “Probably not. Okay – emergency protocol.” 

“We have an emergency protocol?” 

“We do now. I’m going to the shops and getting chocolate, grapes, and liquorice. You order pizza and get _How To Train Your Dragon_ ready. We’re staying in and cuddling all night until he feels better.” 

Éponine sighed and sat up. “Have I told you recently how much I admire your ability to come up with brilliant plans on the spot?” 

Cosette smiled, sad and twisted. “Tell me later when he feels better.” 

“Yup.” Éponine stood up and stretched. “I’ll clean up too.” Their corsets were still in the living room where they’d left them, and she didn’t want Marius being reminded of their combined fuck-up. 

 

The hot water and steam eased the cold out of his skin, and Marius stayed in for much longer than usual, so long that the hot water began to run out and he was forced to get out and dry off. He wasn’t able to smile yet, but he stood a little straighter, and when he came out and found Cosette and Éponine waiting for him in the bedroom, he was able to meet their eyes. 

They were in their pyjamas, and Cosette smiled at him and took the towel from around his waist, using it to dry his back; the bit along the spine he couldn’t easily reach and didn’t bother trying to anymore because he knew she liked doing it for him, and he liked being taken care of. 

Éponine beckoned him over and Cosette lifted his arms from behind so Éponine could pull an old, worn t-shirt over his head. The corner of her lips was slightly turned up when he pushed his head through the neck of the shirt and his own lips twitched, trying to match it and reassure her that he was okay now. 

They put his pyjama bottoms on as well and led him into the living room, where _How To Train Your Dragon_ was set up ready to play, and a packet of liquorice for him lay between a box of chocolates for Éponine and a bunch of grapes for Cosette. As they settled him between them on the sofa and pulled the blanket over all of their legs, the last of the tension finally drained from his shoulders, and he turned his head to bury it in Éponine’s neck. Cosette hugged him from behind, and he breathed in the smell of both of them surrounding him, holding him and loving him. 

“We’re so sorry,” Cosette whispered into his hair. 

He knew better than to tell them it was okay, so he just nodded. Éponine brought his hand to her lips and kissed it gently. “We’ve marked it red,” she told him. “Never again. Marius?” 

He lifted his head, and she drew him into a kiss, slow and reassuring. It was just what he needed – Cosette was much freer with her kisses than Éponine, so Éponine’s kisses had the effect of rooting him firmly in the moment, which at present was all about soothing him. “I love you,” she said after she pulled away, meeting his eyes clearly. 

Cosette kissed his neck. “I love you too.” 

Marius turned around to kiss her too, needing the taste of both of them in his mouth, and they hugged him from both sides for a long moment before Cosette leaned forward and started the movie. They would debrief properly tomorrow, once he was feeling completely better, but for now they just held him close and comforted him, and for now that was all he needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I feel so sorry for Marius. :( But at least Éponine and Cosette will take care of him. I wrote this all this evening, so if you spot any typos or grammatical fuck-ups please point them out! :D
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider [buying me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A221HQ9) <3


End file.
